


Girls Are Scary

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Guys are easy, but girls are scary.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Darcy Lewis
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Girls Are Scary

**Author's Note:**

> December 15's prompt is decorating.

The box of holiday decorations for Jane’s lab had followed them around the world from its beginnings in the desert. It had started with just a test tube Christmas tree that Darcy had made under protest because Jane’s field wasn’t really a test tube field, and a couple strands of cheap garland because there really hadn’t been a whole lot of money then.

The contents had changed, of course. Some things had left as they’d been broken or fallen apart - those first two garlands were long gone - but more had been added as the years had gone on. The decorations had gotten slightly better quality too, although Darcy’s favorite was still the test tube tree.

It currently sat in a place of honor by Jane’s main work computer, and other bits of decoration were starting to spread across the lab. Darcy was elbow-deep in the battered plastic tub when she heard a familiar voice say, “Good morning.” She had to smile, even as she straightened so quickly she swore she pulled something.

“Hey,” Darcy greeted. She turned to see Brunnhilde standing at the door to Jane’s lab. It was always nice to see Brunnhilde. She hadn’t been able to get out to New Asgard as often as she liked for a while, and she’d missed the badass warrior. “What brings you all the way out here?”

“I was in the area.” Brunnhilde started through the lab, her eyes moving over the assorted decorations. “Thought I’d stop by.”

“I mean, it’s always good to see you.” Darcy immediately started second guessing herself. Brunnhilde was amazing. She was tall and gorgeous and so smart and she smelled good… But Darcy didn’t want to come on too strong. They were friends, and while she kinda really absolutely wanted more, she didn’t want to fuck things up. But that had been mostly platonic? It was something she’d say to Jane.

“You too.” Brunnhilde replied with a smile before she resumed scanning the room.

Jane didn’t say anything, just looked between them and shook her head before returning her gaze to her screen.

Brunnhilde came to stop in front of a table and picked up a small Santa statue. “This one looks oddly familiar.”

“Huh.” Darcy focused on the little statue in his green robe and brown boots. “I think they say Father Christmas was modeled after Odin or something.”

“Really?” A slight smirk curled Brunnhilde’s lips as she lifted the figurine to eye-level. “And what is this Father Christmas like?”

“Um, jolly. Generous. He makes toys for kids and stuff.” Darcy turned her attention back to the box and pulled out one end of a sparkly, fluffy garland. “Drives a sleigh with eight reindeer, because apparently Odin’s horse had eight legs.”

“Sleipnir has eight legs.” Brunnhilde let out a sharp laugh. “Yes, if there was anyone in the nine realms I would describe as  _ jolly _ and  _ generous _ , it would be the Allfather.” Sarcasm practically dripped from her voice.

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” The garland was wound around a bunch of stuff in the box but didn’t seem to be caught on anything as Darcy tugged on it. “I’ve never met him.”

“You’re not missing much,” Jane muttered. Odin was definitely not one of her favorite people.

Brunnhilde smiled as she looked at Jane, and she set down the figurine. After a moment, she said, “I suppose I should go.”

“Already? I mean…” Darcy cleared her throat. “I know you probably have a lot of stuff to do.”

“Yes, right.” Brunnhilde hesitated for another moment, then turned and left.

“Oh my god,” Jane said after the door had closed behind her. “You are the most disaster bisexaul that ever bisexualed.” She looked up at Darcy and shook her head. “Followed very closely by the one who just left the lab.”

Darcy’s eyebrows rose. “Okay, I have never, ever given anyone finger guns.” She finished pulling the garland out of the tub and started running it through her fingers to check for knots.

“Maybe not, but there is nothing that we’re on the way to from New Asgard.” Jane leveled Darcy with a flat look before returning to her work. “Literally nothing. And after watching you pine after her…”

“I’m not pining!” Darcy snapped before really thinking about what Jane had said. Wait a second. There was nothing they were on the way to. “You mean you think Brunnhilde came all the way out here to see me?” That couldn’t be what Jane was saying, could it? “That doesn’t seem likely.”

“See? Disaster. Bisexual.” Jane straightened and folded her arms. “You’re all flirty and confident around guys, but bring a pretty girl around…”

“Okay, but guys are easy. Girls are scary.” Darcy glanced at the door, catching her lower lip between her teeth. “You really think she came all the way out here to see me?”

“Yes!” Jane practically shouted. “And maybe if you hurry, you can catch her before she hops on her flying horse and you don’t see her for another three months.”

Ooh, good call. Darcy dropped the garland, practically tripping over it as she hustled out of the lab. Brunnhilde wasn’t in the hall as she sped down the low gray carpet, but the elevator doors stood open at the end.

Brunnhilde was inside, and she looked up in some surprise as Darcy joined her. “Is everything alright?”

“So…” Darcy stared resolutely at the buttons as the doors whisked closed. The round one labeled L for lobby glowed a soft orange. “Jane seems to think you came out here specifically to see me.”

“Oh.” Brunnhilde folded her arms, her eyes hard on the door. “Well, yes.” It was almost a challenge. “I did.”

“Huh. Okay.” Darcy nodded. “Then… You wanna come in for some coffee?” She looked up at Brunnhilde. Even now she was doubting herself. What if she meant platonically? Just visiting a friend. It was a little out of the way, but with the whole flying horse thing it wasn’t like she had to fight traffic.

Brunnhilde had an amazing smile. “I’d like that.” She seemed to hesitate for a moment, then took a step toward Darcy. “You do know I’m interested in you, right?” Which honestly was a fair question at this point.

Darcy couldn’t help but smile in return. “Yeah, I think I got that.” She moved closer to Brunnhilde and rested her head on the other woman’s shoulder. After just the briefest pause, Brunnhilde’s arm came around her waist. Now who was a disaster bisexual?


End file.
